


Careful what you wish for

by Aeo_Xandara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeo_Xandara/pseuds/Aeo_Xandara
Summary: Kara makes a wish to a fountain, while arguing with Alex.Short, simple Kalex Oneshot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, I am sorry for the absence. I found a new job, and it absolutely exhausts me, but I'm back.
> 
> So here is something short and sweet, and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> As always, No beta, on phone, mistakes are mine.

Tense. 

The word could be used to deacribe the relationship between Kara and her sister. Ever since Maggie entered their lives, Kara has been on emotional rollercoaster, that at first confused her, then it scared her, and now it just consumes her. 

Kara stared at the splashing water of the fountain she stood before, the rippling sounds calming her nerves. After the verbal altercation she just had with Alex, she kinda needed it. 

Alex didn't understand the overwhelming jealousy that Kara harbored when it came to Maggie, which lead to the blonde storming out of their apartment. She hadn't planned on going anywhere in particular, but she wasn't all that surprised where she ended up. 

She often came to this fountain, in this park, in times of strife. When she was younger, she held onto the belief that tossing a coin into the fountain would grant a wish. However, she never actually tested it, yet as she gazed into the shallow pool, she flipped a quarter in her hand idly, her thoughts dwelling on her sister. A sister she didn't hear walking up behind her. 

Kara tossed the coin into the water, but before she could utter her wish, Alex spoke. 

“Kara, I just don't understand how you could be jealous. She can't replace my sister.” 

Kara hated how confused Alex sounded, and spun around to face her, jealous rage filling her heart. 

“I know she can't replace me as your sister, Alex!” Kara shouted. When it came to jealousy,  Kara was an infant, and had zero control of her thoughts or emotions.

“Then what is it that has you so worked up over it?” Alex didn't sound angry, just confused and almost desperate for an answer. 

Kara bit her tongue, and looked back at the fountain. 

“Kara, stop avoiding the question.”

“I'm not.” Kara spat over her shoulder.

Alex grabbed Kara and spun her around. “You're hiding something from me,” She said softly, stepping closer into the blonde's space,  leaving a mere foot between them. “Kara, you never hide things from me.”

“Drop it Alex, please.” Kara begged, trying to sound calm, but the venom from her anger was still flowing through her.

“I can't drop it Kara, not when this ridiculous jealousy takes over my sister.” The brunette bit back.

“I WISH I WAS MORE THAN JUST YOUR SISTER!” Kara immediately slapped her hand over her mouth, regretting the words she just shouted. 

Alex looked shocked for a moment, but her features quickly softened. “Oh, Kara.. ”

The blonde shook her head, taking a step back. A silence, only broken by the sounds of the fountain water. 

“Kara, how long?” Alex moved to sit on the fountain edge, patting the spot next to her, eyes never leaving Kara. 

“I don't know, since forever. We were teenagers when we became sisters, and I thought what I felt for you was what sisters felt.” Kara explained, sitting down, her saphire eyes locked on the ground.

“What changed?”

“Nothing. Alex, you were never with anyone past a first date, so I never.. ”The blonde trailed off for a moment. “Then Maggie entered your life, and suddenly it was,  well, Maggie, and it stopped being me. It hurt, and I didn't understand why. 

Then I started to figure out why it hurt so much, and I got scared for feeling that way. But then it became more Maggie, and it overwhelmed me. I'm sorry, Allie.”

Alex was silent, her eyes were locked on Kara, knowing she was not saying something. Her silence conveyed that she was waiting. 

Kara got the hint. 

“I love you so much, it hurts.” Kara said, finally meeting her sister's gaze. “I literally cannot function without you. It scares me.” The last words we barely a whisper, but Alex heard them.

“Why does it scare you?” Alex asked, slightly worried at the fear she actually saw in tge blue orbs in front of her. 

“There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. And being supergirl, that makes that a terrifying thought.”

“Not so terrifying, because you are supergirl.”

“If I had to kill someone to save you, I would. If you asked me to kill, Allie I wouldn't hesitate.”

“Well, that won't happen.” Alex said, with a smirk.

“That's not the point.” Kara replied, looking away, and up to the starry sky. The silence stretched a little long for the sisters, and it was thick with a kind of tension. 

Kara was broken from whatever thoughts she had, by het sisters next words. 

“Maggie left me.”

Kara whipped around inhumanly fast. “What? When? Why?”

Alex chuckled lightly. “That's what i was trying to tell you when you got all jealous-moody.” Kara scoffed, but didn't look away. “She felt that she was coming in between us, maybe she saw more then I did. She definitely saw how us fighting affected me.”

“You're not upset?” 

“Not as much as I thought.” Alex admitted. “Honestly, I felt more relieved.”

To say Kara looked confused, oversimplifies it. “Relieved?”

“I like Maggie,  alot, but that's all it was. Like. I felt like I was betraying you whenever I did anything with her, even hold her hand.” 

Kara started to feel hopeful, but hid it from her face, instead she continued to look at her sister. 

“Looking back,  Kara, it seems pretty obvious we stopped being sisters a long time ago. I basically live in your apartment, we sleep in the same bed often, we are completely codependent on each other. And I really, really hate how a Lena looks at you.”

“but?”

“but, I'm scared to cross that line past sisters, Kara. Not saying I'm opposed, but Mom will freak, our friends might judge us. And don't get me started in the things that will change for us once we jump into the rabbithole,  I mean.. ”

Kara cut off her sister's rare word vomit, by kissing her softly, but pulled away quickly. Alex seemed to short circuit for a moment, before locking eyes, a fire burning behind hers.

“Or you can just do that again.” She laced her fingers into the blonde's hair and pulled her back for another kiss. One the said everything they didn't, and wiped away any doubt.


	2. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess it's a 2 shot. Felt like adding more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On phone, no beta, mistakes mine, please enjoy

When Alex woke, things seemed normal. Kara was asleep next to her, curled in a ball, the sun was barely starting to rise, casting its orange light across the city windows. The brunette stretched before sitting up. As she looked back at Kara's sleeping form, the previous night flashed through her mind.

 

Idly, she touched her lips, thinking of the many kisses she had shared with the blonde. However, unlike when it was happening, she, admittedly, started to over think about them. In the moment it was exactly what she wanted, full of need and love, and wrapped in warmth. Now all she saw were the risks.

 

For starters, their friends knew them as sisters, not... this. Alex could only imagine what they would think. The DEO agents, save for Jonn, probably wouldn't question it, since most only knew Kara as Supergirl.

 

Alex was most afraid of what her mom would say. She raised both girls, 

watching them be sisters, standing together through thick and thin. Most importantly she saw them both as her daughters, and them being together romantically would definitely be shocking, and awkward.

 

Looking over it all, Alex could see that it was probably unavoidable, them developing romantic feelings for each other. And given how they act, it wasn't very sister-like at times.

 

A sudden buzzing noise broke the brunette from her thoughts. She looked to her nightstand and reached for the annoying device, known as her cellphone. She saw it was the DEO, and got up and left the room. She knew it did little good, even with the soundproofing, but she tried to at least attempt not to wake her...

 

She paused, could she still call Kara her sister? Pushing that aside in her mind, she answered her phone.

 

"Danvers." 

 

"I can hear you over thinking from here." It was Vasquez, probably the closest thing to a best friend she had, other than Kara.

 

Alex panicked slightly, and not sure what to say she went straight to denial. "I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"Sure." Vasquez didn't sound convinced. "Look if you need someone to vent to, outside your sister, whom always seemed to have it out for Maggie, I'm here."

 

Alex sighed, now realizing what her tech friend was on about. Before trying to tell Kara that Maggie left her, she had told Vasquez.

 

"I already talked to Kara about it." Alex said, as she started to fill the coffee pot.

 

"And how did that go?" There was a hint of mirth in the question.

 

"About as well as it could." The brunette responded, turning the machine on.

 

"Do we need to hide a body?"

 

Before Alex could answer, she heard a scoff behind her. 

 

"I'm kidding Kara." Vasquez said through the phone with a chuckle, knowing the blonde could hear her. "Well, if you need someone, I am here."

 

"Thanks, Vasquez." She said, before hanging up. She turned to look at Kara. "Morning."

 

Kara yawned a 'mornin' as she sat at the island in the kitchen, eyes tracing over Alex, who was grabbing two mugs from the cabinet.

 

"I don't think we should tell anyone about us."

 

"Or we could not think about it." Kara said.

 

"You may have effectively silenced me last night about it, Kara, but we need to talk about it" Alex said in a serious tone.

 

"Why?" The blonde whined.

 

"Because there could be some serious social fallout, and we need to think of the consequences."

 

" Social fallout?" Kara asked, honestly confused.

 

"Everyone, and I mean everyone Kara, knows us as sisters. And sisters under normal social construct, do NOT kiss like we did last night."

 

"But we're not normal sisters."

 

"But we act, behave and were raised to be 'normal' sisters in front of others." Alex said pouring a cup of coffee and handing it to Kara, who had joined her on the other side of the island. "And people believe it, so for us to suddenly be, whatever we are now, will have consequences. Seriously, mom will freak."

 

"Eliza will not freak." Kara said in a huff, sipping at her coffee.

 

Alex scoffed. "Her reaction will be the worst. We are her daughters, who were making out last night. Imagine if it was Lois and Lucy."

 

Kara choked on her coffee slightly. "Ok, when you put it like that."

 

"Exactly."

 

Kara looked sad for a moment, as she thought. "Even if we keep it a secret, people will find out eventually."

 

Alex knew she was right. They couldn't hide it forever, eventually they would slip, 

make a mistake, and reveal it to anyone present. However, that didn't sway her.

 

"I know." She agreed. "But, we should explore this with each other alone first. This is new, and for me a little strange."

 

She hoped simple reason would convince Kara into a little subtlety. 

 

"A good kind of strange?" The heroin asked, after taking another sip of coffee.

 

Alex laughed slightly, and gave Kara a warm smile. "Yes. A very good strange." 

 

Kara giggled, leaning close, and planted a soft kiss on Alex's lips. A kiss she returned happily. A kiss that deepened, and became more intimate. The brunette considered a morning make-out session, but as she did, her eyes saw the clock, and she pulled away.

 

"Aren't you filling in as someone's assistant, since the last one was fired?" 

 

The blonde hummed in response.

 

"And aren't you supposed to be delivering coffee in like, 20 minutes?" 

 

Kara spun and looked at the time. Suddenly she vanished from the kitchen with a whoosh. Within seconds she had reemerged from the bedroom dressed for work. With a quick 'goodbye' and a small peck on the cheek, Kara was out the door, leaving Alex alone with her thoughts.

 

Thoughts of how she loved her sister. How adorable she was, and how dorky. Thoughts of how passionate Kara was about helping people, with little regard for herself, in and out of the supersuit. She thought of Kara in said supersuit, and how sexy it made her look. 

 

Needing to end that thought line, Alex lifted her mug to sip more coffee, but found it empty. She looked in Kara's, and found it also empty.

 

" Damn that girl." She cursed softly, reaching for the pot to pour herself a new cup. 

 

Her mind began to wonder again. This time about what she and Kara were now.

Sisters didn't fit, given the romantic aspect, but neither did girlfriends, because they were so much more than that. Partners fit, by definition, but didn't fit them at all. 

So what could they call themselves now? Whatever the answer was, it eluded her.

 

Alex ultimately decided she would talk to Kara about it later. As she continued to drink her coffee, more thoughts entered her mind. Like what Maggie had said when she called off their relationship. She had told Alex, that she didn't want to get in the way of her sister. It was the way she phrased it that suddenly had the government agent on edge. 

 

'Get in the way' 

 

As if she was preventing something, which it turned out she was, but Maggie couldn't have known that.

 

Could she?

 

Alex reached for her phone, and dialed a number she had comitted to memory. It rang twice in her ear, before it was answered.

 

" Sawyer." Came the cops automatic response.

 

"It's me, can you come over, to talk" Alex asked.

 

"Only if you know it won't change anything." Maggie replied 

 

"Trust me, I know it won't." 

 

"Then I'm on my way. Be there in 10." There was something in Maggie's tone that Alex couldn't place. But decided not to dwell on it as she ended the call. 

 

Sure enough, after roughly ten minutes, there was a knock on the door. The brunette answered the door, welcoming her now ex-girlfriend inside.

 

"Whoa! Must be serious, if your still dressed for bed."

 

Alex looked down, forgetting she was still just wearing a black tank, and short baby blue shorts, that were really too short. Not really in the mood for banter, Alex just accepted it.

 

"Nothing you haven't seen before."

 

"If you say so." Maggie said, as she sat on the arm of the couch watching Alex. " What did you wanna talk to me about?"

 

"About something you said, about getting in the way of Kara.At the time, I must have just assumed you meant getting between us. Then I thought about it, those are two separate meanings."

 

Maggie simply smiled as if it was obvious. "Kara loves you."

 

" I'd hope so, she's my sister."

 

To her surprise, Maggie just laughed. 

 

"Anyone with eyes, and an ounce of common sense can see that the way she loves you, has nothing to do with being a sister." Alex was silent, opting to just look away. "Ah, so you knew that. You, however, are not so obvious about it."

 

Alex turned back to face her, not bothering to hide her confusion.

 

"At first, I thought it was just a sister thing, you always putting her first in life. But then I started to notice the little things." Maggie explained.

 

" What little things?" 

 

"The looks you shared, or how your eyes lingered on her when she wasn't looking. The small favors you do for her. The lasting touches, and the constant need of contact you share with each other. Or, the fact that you have your own apartment, but instead spend most, if not all your nights here. Put it all together, and you love her as much as she loves you. I couldn't, and wouldn't stand in the way of that."

Alex sat in the chair opposite Maggie, realizing that she's a fool for not realizing that her Detective girlfriend would know about her and Kara, even before she did.

"I guess it's no surprise then, that you were right. Although, I don't think anything could have happened without you" Alex said. 

Now it was Maggie's turn to look confused. "What do you mean?"

 

"Kara thought her love was normal sister love, till she felt jelousy for the first time. And me feeling a sense of betrayal towards Kara when ever we did anything."

 

"That would explain your weird moods you had with me some nights." Maggie teased with a smile, crossing her arms. 

"Shut up. I'm being serious."

 

So am I. And what do you mean Kara felt jealous for the first time?" The cop questioned, furrow ing her brows.

"First time when it comes to me." Alex replied simply, but the look on Maggie's face prompted more of an explanation. "I never really dated anyone before you. Most never held my interest, none made it past a first date. Then you, and Kara saw you stealing me away from her, and that kind of jealousy was new, and uncontrollable in a sense. You never saw it, but it was really messing with her head."

"So she admitted it all to you, and your now discovering exactly what I suspected. A romance between foster sisters." Maggie had a playful smirk, but it was wiped off when her phone rang. She answered it quickly. "Sawyer." 

Alex looked at her, almost predicting her next words.

"I'm on my way."

After a quick farewell, Alex was left alone, once more, with her thoughts and questions, and naturally no answers. She needed advice or guidence, and knew the place she would get it was off the table, unless she wanted to be a hypocrite. 

She tried to distract herself with more coffee, but it was of little use. She reached for her phone, doom ing herself ad a hypocrite.

 

She called her mom.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow on tumblr to talk with me directly. I like prompt challenges, suggestions and communication. @aeoxandara
> 
> Aeo out


End file.
